


pineapple liqueur and other fruity things

by meltingthroughthesky



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltingthroughthesky/pseuds/meltingthroughthesky
Summary: A chuckle burst out of Dan's mouth. “I think… I think I like being here, with you. I built it up so much in my head but now… It’s just natural, I still remember it. And now we don’t have to pretend anymore.”
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	pineapple liqueur and other fruity things

“You know what, I actually… don’t hate this.” 

Dan downed the last sip of his makeshift cocktail: pineapple liqueur and coke, mixed together and poured into a wine glass. 

They were sitting at the kitchen table, camera still mounted on a tripod across from them. The last remnants of natural light were beginning to fade, casting shadows over the room. 

“The filming or the drink?” Phil asked, shifting to face him.

Dan tapped his fingers against his glass, trying to decide best how to answer the question. But this was Phil. It didn’t matter, Phil wouldn’t judge him. He’d already promised Dan that he could take as much time as he wanted with his plans, his future, his identity. They’d had this conversation dozens and dozens of times over the years. 

But now it was different.

Now Dan was ready.

He gave Phil a soft smile, one reserved for just the two of them. “Both, I….I had fun.”

Phil’s eyebrows furrowed in concern and he reaches for Dan’s hand. “You don’t have to say that just for me, it’s fine if you-”

Dan places his other hand over Phil’s, gently squeezing. “No. Phil. I liked it. I really did.” A chuckle burst out of his mouth. “I think…. I think I like being here, with you. I built it up so much in my head but now…. It’s just natural, I still remember it. And now we don’t have to pretend anymore.”

Phil’s eyes softened and he relaxed briefly, before his expression was replaced with a mischievous grin. 

“And the drink?”

Dan sighed, loud and dramatic, throwing up his hands in mock defeat. “Fine. You got me. It’s good. I should stop with all the fancy wines. I do like fruity things.”

“Well-”

“Nope nope nope. Don’t even go there. Too easy. That’s low.”

“Your mum’s low.”

“Phil Lester, king of comedy,” Dan deadpanned.

“Shut up, I’m not the one who called myself a comedian on a serious mental health panel.”

“Oi. Well I’m not the one who showed their bare ass on a serious zoom call.”

“Talk about low hanging.” Phil grumbled.

Dan just stared at him. “Low hanging what?”

“Low hanging. You know?”

“Low hanging fruit?”

Phil did his best to pull an expression of disgust, but the fondness still shone through. “Daniel. Get your mind out of the gutter.”

“No, that’s the expression, I swear! Weren’t you the one who said  _ be careful or the baby bird won’t boil  _ or some other shit on the gaming channel?”

“Or the baby bird  _ will  _ boil, I don’t want to boil baby birds!” Phil exclaimed indignantly.

“Sure bub.” Dan patted his hand as he stood up, collecting both the wine glasses. “Well then. I guess I’ll do dishes tonight.”

Phil beamed at him. “Awww, you like me, do you?”

“No you’ll be doing them the rest of the week,” Dan hummed as he collected the boxes of takeaway that they’d ordered just before they began filming. He turned on the tap. “Fuck off and go play Apex Legends or some shit.”

Phil stood up and walked over him, poking Dan’s calf with his toe. “Not until you say you love me. And my low-hanging fruit.”

“For fuck’s sake I-” He cut himself off as Phil hummed and reached out, twisting his finger around one of Dan’s curls. Dan sighed and shifted towards him. 

“Love you!” Phil pulled away and left to go flop down on the sofa with his nintendo switch, no doubt.

With a sigh, Dan called after his retreating form. 

“Fine! Love you too. Bitch.” 

He could hear Phil’s cackle from the other side of the apartment. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hello, thank you for reading this. it is short and it is absolute shit, but i had fun writing it. 
> 
> it's inspired by this latest video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMcB2TcqD-A&t=230s  
> and also with parts that reference the latest / first lockdown lads box boys vaginal energy whatever the fuck was going on stereo show.
> 
> if you want to read more of this type of thing, just let me know in the comments! i'm not used to writing short drabbles or anything under 1000 words really, so feedback is appreciated.


End file.
